Sonic Adventure 3:I Beg Of You
by Flame Sunrise
Summary: Shadow returns in a new storyline, also featuring Nazo.
1. Chapter 1: Shadow In The Mirror

Sonic Adventure 3: I Beg Of You

"I beg of you, Shadow..."

_**Maria Robotnik, Sonic X**_

An exciting storyline, chronologically immediately after Sonic Adventure 2.

Author's Note: Some of this story may be based on the events slightly changed for Sonic X Season 2, (minus Cheese, Cream and Chris) and not be entirely based on the Sonic Adventure storylines, as this author hasn't actually played Sonic Adventure 2 (his Gamecube crashed trying to play a scratched-up copy of the port).

Chapter 1: Shadow In The Mirror

"_Sonic." That strange voice again. Who did it sound like? And all he saw was a shimmering shadow... a shadow? Shadow? Could it be..._

Sonic awoke with a start in the hotel bed at Station Square. "Is he... alive?"

Sonic asked himself. He stared around the hotel room. "Shadow," he whispered. He thought back to that fight with Final Lizard, and his time aboard the Space Colony ARK. Who was Maria? Quietly, he dashed to City Hall. This is where he first fought Chaos. He dashed to the street where he first met Shadow. Shadow... Suddenly, a voice said "Come to reminicse, now have we?" That voice... Slowly, he turned around. "Too bad I can't." In shock and awe, Sonic stared at what lie before him. Standing there was Shadow. "Sh-Shadow." This was, without a doubt, Shadow. No smoke and mirrors. "Eggman's up to something. It involves Tails. All that I know." , said Shadow. "H-how did you...?" Sonic asked. Shadow then began to explain...


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Parade

_**Sonic Adventure 3: I Beg Of You**_

Chapter 2: The Black Parade

_**Shadow's POV**_

_Space Colony ARK, SIX MONTHS PREVIOUSLY_

"_Maria... this is what you wanted, right? This is the promise I made to you..." I said._

"_This __**is**__ what I wanted, Shadow. But, please, don't die. I need you to help keep the world I hoped to see safe. So, maybe, one day, people like me can enjoy the world for me. Please, I beg of you, Shadow. For me." _

'_That voice...' I thought. I opened my eyes. Maria was standing there, a shimmering image, but Maria nonetheless. Now I was seeing dead people._

"_Okay Maria. For you, I'd do anything," I said. As she faded, I began to yell two words. "Chaos Control!"_

_As my momentum was dispersed, I watched a large explosion form around me. Then, I turned into a purple light. Where I was headed, I had no idea. This had never happened during Chaos Control before. Naturally, I began to scream. Of course, as the old saying goes, "In space, nobody can hear you scream" (or when you're a purple light, either for that matter). _

_When I awoke, I saw a glowing silver hedgehog that looked just like you and me. I was in a white room with a large doorway._

_The hedgehog said, "Cheerio. I'm Nazo, and I'm here to tell you that you will be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned. You will defeat them- your demons- and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made. You will be left a phantom, with one to lead you in the summer to defeat The Black Parade," and yawned._

"_My Chemical Romance, much?" _

"_So?" said Nazo, and yawned again. "Not my fault. The author is a fan," and yawned yet again._

"_Do you always do that after you speak?" asked Shadow._

"_Yep." he said, yawning._

"_So what's The Black Parade?"_

"_They're an army of 13 robots created by Dr. Eggman. Part of the E-100 series. They start at E-187. Their ultimate weapon: E-200. It's a machine that can be_

_created by the combination of all 13 robots. It's basically 4 Eclipse Cannons powered by a large organic power source, such as the population of Station Square. He's going to kidnap Tails to build them. There's no failsafe, no off switch. The only way to beat them is to acquire the Hyper Emeralds, which can be created by taking one Master Emerald and performing Chaos Control on it. You need seven Chaos Emeralds to do that," said Nazo. "See you soon."_

_I became a purple light again, and shot down into the center of Station Square. I snuck to you, and here we are._

_**Third Person POV**_

_Station Square, THE PRESENT_

"Wow, I guess I knew more about it than I thought. Let's go warn Tails." said Shadow.

"Okay then," said Sonic.

Once they arrived at the Mythic Ruins, Tails's workshop was empty. There was a note saying:

Bring me Nazo or the fox becomes the power source for a shiny new robot.

I know he's there.

EGGMAN

"How could Nazo be here?" asked Sonic.

"I'm in the doorway, _Sonic no baka," _said Nazo (_translation: Sonic, you idiot_).

"F**k." said Shadow and Sonic.

AN: Cliffie! By the way, if you didn't notice, I stopped saying that Nazo yawned. I already have Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, thank you very much.

Nazo: Figures. By the way, how many pop culture references are in this chapter again? *yawns*

Flame: No idea. I remember that there's a My Chemical Romance reference, but that's all I can think of.


End file.
